Heidi (TDoMM)
Heidi (ハルミ Harumi) is one of available bachelorettes to court in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. Unlike her sister, Heidi is cheerful and takes charge. Despite her size, Heidi is quick to defend her soft-spoken older sister. She helps her father Joachim run the farm, and never shy to speak her mind. Sometimes Heidi may come off as rude, but she means well. Heidi acts friendly towards one of the visitors at her farm, Rudolf, who will be the Player's romance affection if you do not marry one of them. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Heidi lives and works with her family at Solfege Ranch. During the work week, she can be found in the Solfege Ranch Barn or Coop, taking care of the animals. On Saturdays, she visits the Inn to eat. On Rainy or Stormy weather, Heidi spends most of her time calming the animals in her barn and coop. If the player marries Heidi, she will move in with them. She still spends most of her afternoons visiting her family at Solfege Ranch. On Saturdays, she will spend an extra time looking around the player's House Area. If Heidi marries Rudolf, she will move into the Pet Shop. She still working at the Ranch with her family until she returns at night. On Saturdays, Heidi can be seen walking around the park. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Heidi will stay inside if the weather is bad. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Rudolf' 'Gift Preferences' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Waterfall Area *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Sunday, Monday, or Wednesday Heidi is asking about your idol work. She wants to know if it is hard to train and practise some songs. Option 1: It's a lot of work. (+3000 DP) Even though your work is difficult, she never hears you complain about it. Heidi loves your voice but she doesn't mind. She wants to know if the Player likes singing, and wants to show the Player her favorite song next time. Heidi is glad she was able to talk with the Player and hopes to chat again some other time. Option 2: It's simple! (-2000 DP) Heidi is a little annoyed that you think idol work is so simple. You must not be very serious about it if you think it is easy! As a child she just attended the Special Performance and it is a lot of work to perform songs everyday. Ladies and gentlemen needs just as much attention. If the Player was doing it right, they wouldn't say that it was a breeze. She apologises for her outburst and then decides to head home. Purple Diamond Event *Green Grass Ranch, by the barn (Walk from Adagio Lake District to Lyrica Fields) *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy *Sunday, Monday, or Wednesday *Heidi at Purple Diamond color (10,000 DP) or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event Heidi shows you their best horse, Valencia. The horse was born when Heidi was 5 years old and they've been riding together ever since. Heidi starts to become annoyed as she talks about Stephan; that boy is nothing compared to them! She apologises for her outburst but there is a horse ranch on the other side of mountain. They have a rivalry with Stephan, the boy who lives at the Inn and often visits their ranch. The other day he even claimed that his horse is cuter than Heidi! Heidi is clearly is the better horse! Option 1: Who cares? (-2000 DP) What did you say? She doesn't think you were listening to her and now Valencia is annoyed with you. The horse starts to bother you until Heidi calls it back. She scolds her horse and then apologises to you for Valencia's behavior. She then leaves to return it to the barn. Option 2: She is really cute. (+3000 DP) Valencia loves your response and it even makes Heidi happy. It seems you really have a way with animals. You really are a great idol! Heidi enjoyed her time with you today and invites you to come by to talk with them anytime. Blue Diamond Event *Glockenspiel Inn *14:00 to 16:00 - Sunny or Snowy *Monday *Heidi at Blue Diamond color (20,000 DP) or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Heidi is a little nervous, but she finally gets the nerve to ask Players if one finds her to be strange because of the way she talks... Option 1: Yeah, it's really weird. (-2000 DP) Heidi seems you've confirmed what she was thinking. They haven't always lived in town. When she was little they moved here after living on a ranch far to the west, which is where she picked up her accent. She was hoping you would find it unique. Option 2: I think it's cute. (+3000 DP) Heidi hopes that you aren't saying so, but the Player's comment does cause her to blush. They haven't always lived in town. When she was little they moved here after living on a ranch far to the west, which is where she picked up her accent. Heidi was wondering what the Player's thoughts were on her accent, but she never dreamed that the Player would think that it was cute. She's glad that the Player doesn't have any problems understanding her. Red Diamond Event *Green Grass Ranch *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy *Wednesday *Heidi at Red Diamond color (30,000 DP) or higher *Lisa has 10,000 DP or more *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event Recently she has been getting into cooking. Heidi use to bake with Celesta so she is pretty confident with dessert making, but she is not very good with cooking anything else. She has been inspired to try again though. Heidi gets an idea and wants to know if the Player will go on a picnic with her. She'll make a tasty Swiss Fondue. She wants the Player to go ahead and head to Mine. She'll meet you there after she's finished preparing the food. At the Mine Area, Heidi has made a special Swiss Fondue for the Player. After the Player eats it, she asks how they liked it. Option 1: Really good! (+5000 DP) She's relieved to hear that you liked it. She eats one as well, only to discover that it is much too sweet! Heidi is disappointed that she ended up adding sugar to it. It was sweet of the Player to lie and tell her that it tasted good! She apologises for making something so bad; she thought she could at least make Swiss Fondue. The Player tries to boost her confidence, and Heidi thinks you're really kind. From today on she's going to study cooking and she is suddenly interrupted right after she asks if she can cook the Player a special meal. Lisa has been looking for her sister. Heidi becomes cross for her sister's interruption and runs off, leaving behind a confused Lisa. Option 2: It tastes weird... (-4000 DP) That is not a very good thing to say. Heidi worked really hard on making it. She is so ashamed that she runs away. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Walk from your House Area to Waterfall Area *12:00 to 15:00 - Sunny or Snowy *Any day (but only after the Player had seen her Red Diamond Event) *Heidi at Pink Diamond color (35,000 DP) or higher *You are going steady with Heidi Heidi will bump into Player along the road. She has been venturing out on a stroll around the city and she's now on her way to the lake district. Heidi asks if you would like to go with her. Option 1: Let's go! = Positive answer The two will eventually stop your walk at Adagio Lake District. The water looks really cold and you can see the bottom. She thinks it's a mysterious spot, and wonders if it is sacred in some way. Heidi thanks you for accompanying her. The event ends with you back inside your house. Option 2: I'm busy right now. = Negative answer Is that so? Well, she's going in her own way. Marriage Before marrying Heidi, the Player must befriend Joachim and Lisa to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to preside the wedding. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Heidi will act cheerful and kind. Both genders will have blond hair and charming blue eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Rudolf and Heidi, but they have Heidi (or Rudolf) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Heidi likes the player more than Rudolf (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Walk from House Area to Symphony Town *13:00 to 16:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday Rudolf and Heidi are walking Rudolf home. Heidi thanks him for helping with the farming work. Rudolf tells Heidi that he's heading home and walks on without him. Heidi hopes that the carrying Rudolf was doing to help her wasn't too heavy. Rudolf says that he's use to carrying that much, and Heidi comments on how he is stronger than he looks. Rudolf assumes that it means people aren't what they seem, but Heidi tells him it was meant to be a compliment. If he hadn't of helped, she would of been working all night long. Rudolf tells her that she can ask for his help any time. Romance Event 2 *Walk from the House Area to Crescendo Park *13:00 to 16:00 - Sunny or Cloudy weather *Tuesday *You own a cat *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 Heidi calls Rudolf over to look at the cute cat that she has found. She found it wandering around and believes it belongs to someone. Rudolf thinks that the cat lives in the house by the well. Rudolf thinks that maybe they should help it get back because it is pretty far from its home. She asks if Rudolf would go with her to return the cat and he happily agrees. (The cat that Heidi finds is the opposite color of a cat that you chose to stay in your House. The cat that you do not choose will be sold by Rudolf at the Pet Shop.) Romance Event 3 *Pirouette Waterfall Area *11:00 to 12:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 Rudolf saves Heidi from a dog that nearly attacked her! He's bleeding, but says that it's alright because Heidi is safe. Heidi is very worried, but eventually thanks Rudolf for helping her. Romance Event 4 *Walk from your House Area to Crescendo Park *20:30 to 22:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 3 Heidi has walked Rudolf back to the Pet Shop and Rudolf thanks her for the escort. Before Rudolf can go inside the Pet Shop, Heidi stops her and after some stumbling, asks Rudolf to marry him. She tells him that he might not be the most confident girl, but she is positive she can give Rudolf a good life. Rudolf is a little embarrassed that Heidi proposed to him in front of the shop. Heidi apologises for the situation she put him in, but Rudolf tells him that she needs to stop apologising. From now on he'll be by her side to fix that bad habit. Rudolf thanks her for making him happy and he accepts her proposal. 'Romance Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Romance Event 4, Rudolf and Heidi will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Rudolf and Heidi asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Rudolf and Heidi's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, Players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Rudolf and Heidi will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Svenja. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Rudolf and Heidi at the Pet Shop. Svenja will only appear in game after Rudolf and Heidi have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only